1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an optical link system for tranferring data from a central processing site to a remote display site, and more particular, to a method and device for remotely displaying of data from a calculator.
2. Background Discussion
Only a few years after its introduction the electronic calculator has become a standard item. The functions of the calculator are simple, it accepts data from a keyboard, performs the required arithmetic, and shows the results on a display. The calculator's programs are stored in read only memories and the entered data are stored in random access memory.
In seminars or conferences where important calculations are made with a calculator, it is often desirable to remotely locate one or more data displays for observing data entries or calculated results for persons attending the meeting. By virtue of a person's physical location or proximity to the calculator, a person may not readily see the display data entries or calculator results on the calculator. For the benefit of those who may have an interest in the processing, it is desirable to display the data while the data are manipulated by a user of the calculator.
For instance, in a classroom setting it is desirable for a teacher to enter problems and solutions on a calculator keyboard and display the results on remote display units readily seen by pupils. This prevents the necessity of students from gathering around the calculator and allows each student to follow the calculator operation by the teacher. Another example, is in meetings where important calculations are done in which persons at the meeting have an interest in the results. It is also desirable for a person with a second calculator to transfer different data entries or calculated results back to the first calculator and remote display for comparisons.
It is also desirable to eliminate transmission lines between the calculator and remote displays. This permits faster installation of the calculator and displays, and allows a calculator user to move freely without the worry of becoming entangled. It would also benefit the persons in the meeting if the remote display could be easily moved from location to location without the need of connecting and reconnecting transmission and power lines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remote display which automatically displays the data entries or calculated results from a calculator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote display receiving unit to receive the data from the calculator and display it.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the necessity of transmission lines between a calculator and a remote display.
It is an object of this invention to provide an optical link system for transmitting data from a calculator to a remote display unit.
It is another object the present invention to provide a portable, self-powered remote display receiving unit.
It is another object of the present invention to preserve power by selectively removing power from components of the calculator which are not needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a calculator with a transmit mode, a calculate mode, and a receive mode, whereby the transmit mode transmits data over an optical link system while the calculator performs calculations, the receive mode receives data via the optical link system, and the calculate mode allows normal calculations to be displayed without transmitting and receiving.